


Flower Food

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Digestion, Knights - Freeform, Pittsburgh Penguins, Vegas Golden Knights, Vore, pens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: You, an eager fan of Marc Andre Fleury back in his Penguins days, visit his mansion. But little do you know, that he has a certain acquired fetish. (VORE WARNING!)





	Flower Food

You are just the not-so-typical Pens fan, visiting a not-so-typical goalie's mansion. It's just amazing he makes this much money just from catching pucks! , you think. Oddly enough, The Flower just happened to be a mega-fan of the vore fetish, making you unsuspecting prey..."Why, come on in Y/N! I've been awaiting youu.", he coos in a lustful voice, his mouth, as you see it, brimming with saliva. You sit down with him on an embroidered sofa that looks like a million bucks. Marc-Andre leaves you without notice, and returns with a bottle of merlot and 2 wine glasses.

"Oh, no." he thought. "I hope she doesn't know I'm, oh, soooo huunngry!" He petted his gut, trying to signal it to shut up, making matters worse.

Glorsh!*"Damn, no!""Uhh, so, how about a glass before I--we have dinner?"

His hands trembled as he poured, due to the anxiety his hunger was causing.

"Ooh. Y/N, help me pour, why don't you. Help yourself."

You grab his wrist, guiding him to pour the merlot into the glass."

"Mmm. Look at those young, sweet, tasty arms. Can't wait for those to melt down in my belly!", he thought.

Like a snake in the grass, The Flower stares into your eyes, where you finally stare as deep as you're able into his void-like pupils.

"He looks so worried", you think. "Should I ask him what's wrong?"

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Ohh, it's nothing. Just, Just--need to- MWAAAAAH!"

Marc-Andre took you by the chest, and shoved you down his gaping maw. You feel as if you're constricted in a tight wrap known as his esophagus, so slimy, slick, and odorous.

"Mmm. Y/N, I have a need that has to be settled by...oh, F it. I'm a VORE! There, you know! Wanna know where all those other Penguins went that were supposedly "traded"? I ATE THEM AT THE STANLEY CUP PARTY! I just snuck up on them,dove under them, and swam until I was in front of them, and I SPRANG UP ON THEM AND SCARFED THEM DOWN HEADFIRST!"

You cower in fear as you hear these words, for you knew him as so kindly for all this time.

His small, yet stretchable stomach cradled you in digestive juice, aiding you in your demise, if you ever felt like you needed a demise. As you know, you did not even you had a demise waiting for you!

Well, I guess this is it,you think.


End file.
